"Slow Reacting Substance of Anaphylaxis" (SRS-A) has been shown to be a highly potent broncho-constricting substance which is released primarily from mast cells and basophils on antigenic challenge. SRS-A has been proposed as a primary mediator in human asthma. SRS-A, in addition to its pronounced effects on lung tissue, also produces permeability changes in skin and may be involved in acute cutaneous allergic reactions. Further, SRS-A has been shown to effect depression of ventricular contraction and potentiation of cardiovascular effects of histamine.
The discovery of the naturally occurring leukotrienes and their relationship to SRS-A has reinforced interest in SRS-A and other arachidonate metabolites. SRS-A derived from mouse, rat, guinea pig and man have all been characterized as mixtures of leukotriene-C.sub.4 (LTC.sub.4), leukotriene-D.sub.4 (LTD.sub.4) and leukotriene-E.sub.4 (LTE.sub.4); the structural formulae of which are represented below. ##STR5##
By antagonizing the effects of LTC.sub.4, LTD.sub.4 and LTE.sub.4 or other pharmacologically active mediators at the end organ, airway smooth muscle, the compounds and pharmaceutical compositions of the instant invention are valuable in the treatment of diseases in which leukotrienes are a factor, such as asthma.